Goodbye Miller Goodbye Day
by katiedurkin
Summary: Et voila:))) 4 months work in a few thousand words. Reviews are appreciated x x
1. Goodbye Miller, Goodbye Day --FULL STORY

**Hi Guys, Something went terribly wrong when changing my chapters, and sorry to the people that started to read this earlier, but about 3 chapters where missing so I've had to post it again, but this time I will post all the chapters into 1 document so although it looks like I only have one chapter, It''ll be one whole chapter, but I will add a little bit before my final chapter so those who have favourited/followed this story will be a able to tell where the last chapter starts xxx**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1.**

"Guys, I have some news" Jess announces walking into the flat, her eyes looking around towards the sofa where Schmidt and Winston where sitting; still arguing over who spilt Schmidt's $50 coffee. Her eyes resting on Nick's empty space on the sofa, a perfect little hole where he should have been sat.  
Things hadn't been the same since their last awkward encounter of tonsil tennis when Schmidt had ended up in hospital, and Jess had found Shane and Nick making out in the bar only few hours after Jess and Nick had shared saliva. Her thoughts were quickly cut by the sound of Schmidt's voice.

"Jessica, If this is about the new boutique that's opened round the corner, I wouldn't go in if I was you.. no matter how pretty it is. The woman behind the counter couldn't tell the difference between Gucci and Channel"

Jess suddenly became aware of the fact that Schmidt had finished talking and was waiting for her to speak.

"Oh" she stammered. "No, its not about that.. I've got myself a job-"

Winston cut her off with a massive hug that made her stumble catching herself on the table and knocking over the douche bag jar.

"Congrats J" he shouted before retrieving the brush to sweep up the broken glass, since him and Daisy had become more serious, Winston was becoming more home proud not allowing any mess to be anywhere to Schmidt's delight, before retiring to his room.

"Jess, what's wrong? That's not the face of a girl who's just got herself a new job... Wait, its not a prostitution job is it jess because if it is, you could have just asked me for money if you were desperate.." Schmidt said becoming suddenly becoming worried, Jess was normally full of smiles and songs about candy, but today, that look had gone.

"Look Schmitty" Jess said trying to smile. "I don't know how to say this, but this job, its in Manhattan" Jess finally stuttered trying to avoid eye contact with Schmidt.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

"WHAT?! Jess you can't leave, Nick's been a different person since you've been living with us. I shouldn't be saying this Jess, but he really likes you, even more than he liked Caroline. Jess you can feel the tension between you two as soon as you enter the room. You can't leave Jess. You'll break his heart"

"I think you need to speak to Nick" Jess managed to say before running to her room, just making it before the tears started to fall.

STUPID NICK MILLER AND HIS TURTLE FACE Jess thought. It had been hours before Jess allowed herself to fully cry, allowing herself to fill up with so much emotion all she could do was sit there and listen to the Dirty Dancing CD she always kept in the player. Schmidt and Winston had stopped trying to get Jess to come out of her room after an hour and resorted to watching the basketball. He's not even here and he makes me feel worthless. Jess began to think about the events that had led up to this day, she had to leave for Manhattan on Friday and that left only 6 days to pack and say goodbye to Nick and Cece. Jess had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Nick. Jess thought of 'That day' and she sat on the floor:  
After another round of tonsil tennis with Nick and after he'd left for work she'd decide to go and surprise Nick at the bar to ask Nick for the keys because she'd 'locked herself out', only to find Shane and Nick making out behind the bar. Nick only looked up in time to see her run away. Jess couldn't get his look out of her mind- The look of horror and shame all rolled into one. Since then, Nick had been spending time at Shane's house avoiding Jess.

She suddenly came back to earth to hear a knock at the door and a voice she'd been hoping to hear for days.

"Jess, Let me in. We need to talk" came Nick's voice.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

"What do you want Nick?" Jess said sounding tired and warn out.

"Open the door Jess. I'm not having this conversation through the door. JESS" Nick was starting to get frustrated. Ha. Let him. Jess thought.

Nick finally left after Jess had turned up the CD player. "He's not the only one who has a temper. Two can play at that game" Jess said to herself.

"Talking to yourselfs the first sign of madness Jessica" Nick said climbing through the window.

"For gods sake Nick, I could have been getting changed, or I could have had a person over" Jess said not bothering to lift her head from the floor.

"But you don't and you're STILL in your interview clothes.. Shit Jess I forgot! How did it go?" Nick said suddenly becoming aware at the fact she was still crying.

"Like you'd care" she spat back. "How's Shane?" She asked trying not to look like she cared. But she did, she did care. She loved Nick. God that word wont go away. Love, A deadly word. Nick moved over to the floor where Jess was sat and placed his hand on Jess' knee. Her heart dropped a little knowing that in 6 days, she'll be saying bye to Nick for good.

"Nick, I-" Jess was cut off.

"JESS, where are you? How did it go. Tell me all about it" Cece shouted through the loft.

"In my room C" Jess shouted back moving Nick's hand from her knee. "I'm glad you're both here, I have some, er news" Jess stuttered; How was she meant to tell the two people she loved the most that she's moving away? That Jess won't be there when Cece finally admits she likes Schmidt. When Daisy has little Winston's running 'round the place. And most of all, She wont be there when Nick REALLY falls in love.

"Guys, can we maybe move into the lounge, maybe have a glass of pink?" Jess said trying to change the subject.

"FINE, but then you my dear are going to spill the beans" Cece said beaming at her bestfriend.

After pouring herself and Cece a glass of wine and handing Nick a bear Jess sat down in front of her two best friends. And looked at them, really looked. Into Cece's huge brown eyes, seeing all their years of friendship flash before her, tears starting to roll down her cheek. Then into Nick's. His eyes hid sadness that no-one else saw, there was more to him than the turtle faced man everyone had become to love. There was pain that he didn't want anyone to know about. Jess wanted to be the one to coax it out of him. But now she couldn't

"Cece my buddy, by model friend.. Nick my.. my room friend, I have some news" Jess started, putting on a brave face.

"Yes Jess we know you've had an interview, SPILL ALREADY" Nick said picking up Jess' hand.

"Ok, if I'm going to tell you what happened in my interview there's to be no interrupting me OK? Ok." Jess said starting to shake.

She told the two everything that happened that day, with the interview- How the interviewer loved Jess's perkyness and how she wants her to start on Monday. How she stopped for a pretzel on the way back and dropped it down the drain stroking a stray cat before buying another one. She was adding more detail than was necessary because she didn't want to tell them the main news, that the job was in Manhattan..

After talking for over an hour about the cat, Nick had had enough.

"Ok Jess as much as I loved that story, and WOW I'M SO PLEASED FOR YOU! You missed one detail, WHAT SCHOOL IS IT?" Nick shouted at her playfully not recognising the sadness in Cece's eyes.

Cece looked at Jess, Shit. Jess thought She knows its not in this area.

"Oh, Yeah, well, urm, you see, the thing is.. its-in-Manhattan-ok-im-going-to-my-room BYE" Jess rushed. Running out of the room before the others followed.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Jess slammed the door locking it so they couldn't get in and closing and locking the window so Nick couldn't enter thinking he's spider man. Her heart was pounding as she slid down the door. They know. At least they know. I'm leaving. Going on Friday. Jess repeated over and over in her head maybe if she said it enough she'd actually build up the courage to leave. She heard the door slam. YES! They've gone out, I can pack my things and book a cab and go see my dad, and say goodbye to Sam.. her mind wandered.

The next thing she noticed was a little post-it slide under the door.

Cece has a job 2 get 2  
Schmidt work.  
Winstons Daisy's  
Let me in? :-)  
-Nick.

She grabbed a pen and a pad before scribbling back.

I'm packing.  
-J

No ur not. Ur sat by the door. I can hear u breathing.  
-Nick

Nick. I don't want to argue. Nick you mean a lot to me and I just want to leave before anything happens that I'll regret.  
-J

Whats 2 argue bout? Jess ur my best friend.  
Open the door.  
-Nick x

That kiss.. a million thoughts ran though her mind. Was it meant for Shane? Did he think I was Shane? Does that mean he wants to kiss me? I'm his best friend?

Jess opened the door after sighing and placing the pen on the bed. She unlocked the door and looked straight into Nick's eyes. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in a huge Nick hug.

"I'm going to miss your hugs" Jess sniffled into Nick's neck tears running down her eyes.

"Me too. Me too" Nick answered before grabbing Jess's hand and leading her to the bed.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

Nick laid on Jess's bed and patted the bed next to him. Jess laid next to him and placed her head on his chest. It was near 11 pm when she finally looked at Nick. Schmidt was with Winston at a club and wouldn't be coming home till early the next morning. Nick had fallen asleep stroking Jess' hair, so Jess grabbed the quilt and placed it on top of them both. Jess woke the next morning to find Nick sitting in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Morning" Nick said not looking her in the eye. What's going on? We didn't do anything last night, we just sat there.. Didn't we?

"Nick, whats wrong?" Jess said, worrying that she'd talked in her sleep.

"We need to talk. I told Winston and Schmidt to leave so we'd get the chance to talk without being interupted.

"Ok? What do you want to talk about?" Jess said forcing a smile to try and change the subject. "Just let me get ready." Jess emerged from the bathroom moments later suddenly aware of the silence.

"Why?" Nick muttered.

"Why what Nick?" Jess replied quickly hoping to change the subject.

"You know what Jess." Nick shouted back getting angry.

Jess had had enough, she looked him in the eye, hating the fact she was arguing with her best friend AGAIN.

"Why am I moving away? Why did I get a job? Why did I tell Schmidt and Winston before you? Why am I bothering to move away when 'everything I need's here? Ill tell you Nick" she replied her voice raising as she went on. "I'm moving because I can't stand it here, having you a constant reminder of what I can't have. I couldn't not do anything and sit at home waiting for you to return hoping, Just hoping that you'll have dumped Shane because you want to be with me. Schmidt and Winston actually remembered about my interview. UNLIKE YOU" she spat. She couldn't stand there and not ask Nick anything.

"Oh" Nick said.

"OH? OH? THAT'S IT? Ok Nick. My turn to ask. Why did you kiss Shane after we'd ya no, smooch?"

Nick blankly stared at her. "I slept with Shane because.." Nick finally looking at Jess, looking her up and down. "Because I love her" Nick finally said, No emotion on his face at all.

"So why kiss me? TWICE? You're the one who pulled me back after that game of True American. You're the one who kissed me when Schmidt was in hospital. YOU. What was I? Just a toy until Shane decided she wanted to have a meaningless sex? Do you think I kissed you because I was bored?"

"I can't do this.." Nick said walking towards the door.

"No Nick. I'm leaving in 5 days and I'm not leaving with unanswered questions."

"What more do you want Jess? For me to say I loved you? For me to tell you not to go and stay here with me and we'll have little Nick's and Jess's running around the place?" Nick said walking to the door. "I'll help you with any packing, but I've got a shift so if you do want help. Make it quick.. Oh and Cece called when you where asleep."

As soon as Nick was gone, Jess grabbed enough clothes to stay the night at Cece's and left.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

As soon as Cece saw Jess stood at the door tears running down her cheeks she knew things hadn't gone as planed with Nick.

"Oh Jess" Cece said hugging her best friend. "What's happened?"

"He loves her" Jess said finally admitting it to herself. "He doesn't like me. He never has."

"Oh Jess" Cece repeated not knowing what to say, She was used to Jess being heartbroken but she knew Jess liked Nick more than anyone she ever had.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I'll have to go back and pack tomorrow, but-"

"Of course you can Jess. Nadia and the girls have gone out for a job so we have the place to ourself if you want to watch a film? Or do you want to go out?"

"Can we go out?" Jess said warming to the fact she can finally have a girls night out without worrying about what Nick was doing. Stupid Nicholas Miller.

After borrowing a dress of Cece's. Jess and Cece where at the bar that Nick, Winston and Schmidt had meant to go to before running to Jess' rescue when they'd first met.

"I'll have 2 Sex on the beach's please" Cece winked at the bartender.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Jess screeched over the music.

9 cocktails later and Jess was starting to forget the whole deal with her 'room friend'. Cece had gone to the bathroom to re-apply her make up when Cece's phone went off in Jess' bag. Jess couldn't help but read the conversation.

Have u seen jess? -Nick

Yeah. She's at mine, She's pretty upset. -Cece  
Im sorry. -Nick  
Whatever Nick. -Cece  
Tell her 2 ring me. -Nick

Cece came back and saw Jess on her phone. Her face dropped. She didn't know why she felt like this, Nick obviously didn't mean anything to Jess any more, but still, She felt betrayed.

"It's not what you think.. He's just worried about you that's all-"

Jess cut her off. "-He want's me to ring him then illlll ring him" Jess slurred.

"Don't Jess. You'll only regret it in the morning." Cece warned.

So Jess didn't ring, She texted.

Waddup Millllllllllller yuo wanna talk 2 me? -Jess  
Jess are udrunk?-Nick  
Soooooo wat if i amm? -Jess  
Just come home J. Im worried. -Nick  
NO U JUST WANT A BOOOOOTY CALLL x0x0x0x00x0x. aaaand sent.

Jess woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Shit. What time is it? Jess looked at the clock to see it was nearly 2 the next afternoon. SHIT SHIT DOUBLE SHIT. Jess thought. I've slept the day away. I better go home and pack. I only have 4 days left.

Jess left a quick note for Cece thanking her for letting her stay the night. What had happened last night?

How she'd regret going out the night before.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

After spending over an hour stuck in traffic, Jess decided to walk and to try and remember what happened the previous night. She could remember going to the club with Cece and texting someone.. I should probably check my phone Jess thought getting out her phone. SHIT. I remember sending those.. Jess said re-reading the ones she'd sent to Nick whilst Cece was in the bathroom, but there was messages to Nick that she didn't remember sending..

i loooooove u nick  
i really loooooooove u  
i want u  
B  
A  
D  
not reeeeeeealyy ur a horrrrrible horible man  
how could u?  
-JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSICA

"SHIT" She said out loud finally getting to the apartment and running up the stairs. "Nick?" Jess shouted hoping he wasn't in so she could have time to make up some sort of excuse but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Shane.

But hold on. "Shane. Are you crying?" Jess asked starting to panic. "Nothing's happened to Nick has it? He didn't try and put the fork in the toaster again has he?" Jess said trying to hold in her laughter remembering the time she had to take Nick to the hospital after he'd electrocuted himself. "Because we did try and replace all the metal spoons with plastic ones.. but they all melted.."

"Look, Jess. I think you should talk to Nick. Oh and I'm sorry you're leaving" Shane stuttered before running out of the apartment. What was going on? Was Shane just crying?!

"Nick. WHERE ARE? WHAT'S GOING ON? WAS SHANE JUST CRYING?"

"Jess, I was in my room chill" Nick said, was he drunk? What was going on?

"I can't waste another day not packing, Can we talk in my room?" Jess said not waiting for an answer dragging him by the collar to her room and shoving him on her bed. "EXPLAIN" she screamed grabbing the cardboard boxes from the corner of her room before placing her things into it, starting with her she bookshelf.

"I'm waiting" she repeated starting to get paranoid.

"We just had an argument that's all.." Nick slurred at her.

"Yes Nick, Like I'm going to believe that, SHE WAS CRYING NICHOLAS. Obviously you don't have any emotion do you? Now either tell me what's gone on. Or grab a box, and go and pack my thinks from the lounge. There you go Nicky boy!" Jess said trying to get him out of the room so she had time to think. She was flying to Manhattan in less than 4 days, It was Tuesday night and she was leaving on Friday. SHE HAD TO PACK. Cece was coming over tomorrow to help her pack her things and she was having a 'surprise' leaving party on Thursday that Winston has let slip and she had no time to be worrying about a petty argument that Nick and his lover had fallen out over. Her thought's were interrupted my a clattering of pans.

"For gods sake Miller, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jess said rushing into the kitchen.

"Kiss me Jess." came her response.

I APOLOGIES IM GOING TO MY DADS AND HE HAS NO INTERNET SO I'LL WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THEN UPLOAD IT SUNDAY NIGHTISH.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

"I'm not kissing you Nick. Are you out of your mind? After everthing I've said.. AFTER THE 'LOVE OF YOUR LIFE' WALKED OUT OF THIS APARTMENT IN TEARS?" Jess could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. "NICK!"

"What sugar?" Nick said winking at Jess drunk out of his mind.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Shane because I haven't seen you this drunk since you broke up with Caroline." Jess said not knowing if she even wanted to know the answer.

"Look doll face, you're leaving on Friday. Why don't you go to sleep and stop worrying your pretty little head about my love life because you've made it quite clear that you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"What are you on about Miller? I thought I was your best friend. I didn't want to be second best when it came to you but to be honest, I'm not even sure I want to be first seeing you act like this.. Do you honestly think I'd want to have a relationship or even a friendship with someone who doesn't share their feelings?" Jess went to turn around but she noticed something. A tiny little tear dropped down Nick's face. OH GOD. What am I doing? I want Nick to kiss me. I want him to tell me not to leave so WHY am I arguing with him? She walked over to Nick and put her arm around him trying to hug him. "What's wrong Nick?" Jess whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure she said it.

"No." Nick said pushing Jess away with more strength than he even thought he had, watched Jess tumble towards the sofa not even seeing properly the tears were running down his face so fast. He grabbed a beer and walked to the door, stopping before he opened it. "Goodbye Jess."

After telling Schmidt and Winston what happened and calling Cece, Caroline and even Shane, Jess gave up trying to contact Nick leaving Schmidt and Winston to look for him. She finished packing her things from the kitchen and went to bed. Not falling asleep until the early hours of the morning hoping Nick would come back so she could say sorry. She was leaving in 3 days and she didn't want that conversation to be the last with someone she cared so much about.

Jess woke with a bolt hearing the door slam.

"NICK?" She shouted so loud she thought her lungs would collapse. "Is that you? She added grabbing her pink bathrobe and walking out to the kitchen.

"Oh. C it's you.." Jess said trying not to sound to disappointed. "I'll just put some jeans on and we can start packing."

"He'll come back Jess don't worry." Jess forced a smile before Cece walked over to the CD player. "Let's put some music on and get packing!" Cece said sounding too excited.

After hours of packing, and having only enough clothes and essentials to last her till Friday Cece and Jess were finally finished and shattered. "Do you want to go for a walk or get a coffee or something?"

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Cece and Jess grabbed a coffee and walked in silence to the park. Jess had had enough of the silence. "He will come back wont He?"

"Oh course he will. Don't get yourself worked up about it. He wont miss your leaving party and HE WILL NOT miss saying goodbye to you at the airport!"

"Yeah. Yeah.." Jess said knowing her best friend was right.

They spent a few hours around the park remembering when the two of them were little playing in the park before walking to Schmidt's work.

"Come here Jess" Schmidt said grabbing Jess in a huge hug. "Winston's been looking all day and after we've out your stuff in storage we'll go down to the bar and see if he's there, OK?" Jess could see Schmidt staring into her eyes but avoided looking back at him scared he'd see the worry in her eyes.

"OK Schmidt." Jess was warn out and wasn't in the mood for arguing with Schmidt. "I'll miss you Schmidt.." Jess admitted. Ok, She wouldn't miss him as much as she'd miss a certain room friend.

"And I'll miss you too my white friend"

After putting her furniture into storage, the three of them met Winston at the bar that Nick worked at they waited.

And waited.

And waited

And one by one the others left. First Cece. Then Schmidt. Then Winston.

And then it was just Jess.

And Jess waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until it was closing time and Nick hadn't turned up, and neither had Shane.

It's nothing. They're both just off. They're not together. But Jess didn't even believe herself so she wandered around util it was midnight and was starting to get scared of the late night noises and ran back to the apartment. "Nick?" Jess hissed hoping he'd come back whilst she was out. But no reply came, so she walked into Nicks room hoping he was asleep. But he wasn't. So Jess walked to Nicks closet, grabbed a jumper, wrapped herself in it, and went and sat on the sofa replaying Cece's words over and over.

"Don't get yourself worked up about it. He wont miss your leaving party and wouldn't miss saying goodbye to you at the airport."

But Cece didn't know Nick like she did. Nick was the type of guy who would hide if he used up the last of the toothpaste.

Jess wrapped Nick's oversized jumper around her and went to the only person Nick trusted more than herself. TRAN.

Jess decided that she'd rather find Nick then sit around waiting for him to never come back. But after searching for 3 hours, and not finding Tran or Nick; it was near dawn and Jess decided to walk back to their flat.

Still no sign of him.

But rather than sleeping in her room, Jess gathered her bedding and slept on the sofa so she could be the first to know if Nick came back.

"Nick. Please come back."

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

The day of Jess' leaving party had arrived and Jess woke up still on the sofa, her neck aching but she didn't care because Nick still wasn't back. She pushed the thoughts of Nick never coming back until she had gone out of her head and shuffled into her room to get ready. Jess was a quirky girl, but since Nick had gone, she'd become like a goth at Disneyland. She didn't want to eat or talk to anyone but today was her leaving 'party' and the least she could do was be excited for Cece.

Jess walked into the kitchen to see Schmidt making her breakfast. "Hey you!" Schmidt said obviously recognising the sadness on Jess' face and walked over and gave her a massive hug. The next thing she knew there was another pair of arms wrapped round her and Schmidt.

"I'M NOT MISSING OUT ON SOME LOFT LOVING TIME" Winston laughed before walking over to the table and sitting down. "We've got a party to get ready for!" Winston continued not realising that Jess had started to cry and was slowly moonwalking out of the room with only Schmidt's eyes on her. As soon as Jess reached the bathroom she could still hear Winston talking to himself, and Schmidt had joined Jess in the bathroom. It was the first time they'd spent time together since Jess had told him that she was leaving.

"Look Sch-"

"No Jess listen to me. I don't want to blame you for what's happened with Nick but I do. He's never ran away like this Jess. He loved you. I don't care what he's told you, But he's blown it and he knows he have so he won't come back 'til you've gone. Don't go hoping he'll turn up tonight because he wont."

Jess had never seen Schmidt like this before, but then it dawned on her. Nick was Schmidt's best friend.

"Do you think I don't know that Schmidt? Do you think I don't know that I'm the reason Nick's left. THATS THE WHOLE REASON I'M LEAVING. I wan't Nick to be happy, and me leaving is the only way that Nick can be happy" Jess said becoming breathless. It was the first time she'd admitted the real reason why she was leaving. She hadn't even admitted it to herself till then.

Jess walked out of the bathroom, out of the apartment and started to run. She didn't know what she was running from, or even running to, but she just had to run. Jess finally stopped running when she realised she had no idea where she was. Jess started to panic, She'd left her phone on the kitchen counter. Just as Jess started to panic, She recognised someone.

"Sam? Sam is that you?"  
I would say i'll write longer paragraphs, but I tend to write this after school and homework and I tend to be falling asleep as I write, SORRY. And I try and end them all on a cliff hanger, and it's hard to write a lot when you have short tension span. xo

"Sam? Sam is that you?" Jess said part of her hoping it wasn't so she didn't have to explain why she was there and so she didn't have to say goodbye to another person she trusted.

"Jess?" Ok, so it was Sam but maybe he wouldn't ask what she was doing.. "What are you doing so far away from your apartment?" Busted.

"The thing is Sam, I'm kind of lost, things got bad at the flat so I ran" Jess muttered starting to feel childish.

"Do you want to go get a coffee? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on. My cars just around the corner."

So Jess and Sam went for a coffee, and Jess opened up to Sam. Really opened up. She told him about the first kiss she and Nick had had and he listened, Not getting upset, not saying anything until she'd finished.

"Jess, I knew something was going on between you two from the beginning, Even if it wasn't anything sexual, but I could tell by the way he looked at you J. I hate to say this now, seen as he's gone but he Jess, he loves you.." Sam said standing up and walking over to her. "I'll try and get to your party tonight.. Cece called me about it yesterday but I'm working so Jess if you need help when you get to Manhattan. Don't be a stranger" And then he kissed her. Not a tender kiss like she'd shared with Nick, but one to make her tummy do little summersaults.

"Bye Sam" Jess said before following the directions home Sam had given her. By the time she'd got back to the flat it was only 1, but she'd been gone for a few hours without her phone, and when she got back she saw 3 little bodies huddled on the sofa.

Schmidt.

Winston.

And Cece.

Still no Nick.

"JESS. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Came Schmidt's booming voice. "We where worried."

"I, erm, I ran into Sam.." Jess said not even bothering to sound happy anymore. How was she meant to be happy when Nick wasn't around?

"Well we have a lot of preparation to do for tonight's PARTAAY" Cece said noticing how sad Jess looked. "Why don't you run yourself a nice warm bath whilst we get started?" What was going on? Was Nick back? Why were they all acting so cautious around her? Then Jess realised something. She didn't care.

Jess had a bath, and emerged from the bathroom over an hour later wrinkly but again, she didn't care. In less than 24 hours she was leaving. Nick could come back, but he couldn't. Jess pit on her bathrobe and went to join the others.

But as soon as she got into the lounge there was a knock on the door.

"JESSICAT! Open up!"

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

"Oh for shits sake. I cannot face them." Jess muttered not even caring if they could hear her, She couldn't face her neighbours, not now.

"Jess. What is wrong with you lately?" Schmidt spat at her. "You're not the only one who's been affected by Nick's sudden departure. I haven't slept-"

"Oh you haven't slept Schmidt? I actually thought me and Nick had something and yes I thought that I loved him, and I was stupid enough to think that Nick may have had feelings for me too. I haven't slept in 3 days, I've been out looking for him every night and I've slept on the sofa. Look, I can't stand here with them and listen to their slang that I don't understand. I'm. Too. Warn. OUT." Jess just finished before she collapsed on the floor crying into Cece's arms.

Cece looked into her eyes and tried to think of something to do with Jess so she could get her mind of Nick "Look Jess, I can get rid of the neighbours but we've got this party tonight and I can't cancel it. Why don't me and you go to a spa or something whilst the boys here plan for tonight?"

"No thanks, Look Schmidt. I'm sorry, I just can't stand here and not know where Nick is. He means everything to me and I can't believe I'm saying this to you three but yes, I love him" By the time Jess had finally stuttered the last three words out, the tears hand finally stopped falling and she looked up at the three faces she'd seen nearly every day for two years and it dawned on her how much she'd miss them.

"What am I doing? THIS SHOULD BE A PARTY! LETS GET DECORATING" Jess realised something when she said those three words. She loved Nick, thousands of people aren't loved back, and they still find someone eventually who loves them and they're happy. "So what if I'm leaving tomorrow.." She continued "I could meet the person I could end up marrying in Manhattan, and if Nick doesn't show up tomorrow, its his loss"

By the time the guests started to arrive, Jess had perked up, she was even happy. She'd put a black dress on of Cece's and she was feeling confident. The apartment was buzzing with people, and Jess had even got a few present's from Nadia and to her surprise Shane and Caroline where even there, but she pushed any thoughts of Nick out of her mind. And by the time it was midnight there where only a handful of people left. Schmidt, Cece, Winston, Daisy, Nadia, Caroline and Jess. So they all sat down around the sofa and decided to open a bottle of champagne Jess' dad had bought her.

The 7 of them where sat around the sofa when they decided to play Truth or Dare and Jess could only imagine the things that they'd all admit but Jess couldn't care any more, and bedsides she was blathered.

"Ok, Caroline" Jess slurred "Truth or Dare?"

Caroline pondered this simple question like her life depended on it.

"Truuuuuuth" She practically shouted.

"Ok, Where you annoyed that Nick left you?" Jess said wary whether it was a subject she could cover.

"Dyou know what Jess? I'm not, Because it gave me chance to explore, urm.. things" Wait. Was Caroline looking at Nadia.

"WHAAAAAT? YOU AND NADIA?!" Cece interupted before screaming "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaads! Why didn't you tell me?"

By the time Nadia and Caroline had left together and Winston and Daisy had gone for a takeaway and Schmidt and Cece had left to go to Schmidts room, Jess had learnt so much she thought she knew about her friends.  
-How Nadia and Caroline had been a couple for months.  
-How Winston only had one nipple  
-How Daisy's really name is actually Doreen  
and how Schmidt was madly in love with Cece

"This is how things are meant to end" She whispered to herself before falling asleep.

**Before I write the final chapter, I just want to say, I'm sorry the chapters are so small, and in editing the chapters, I lost my view count and it's gone from 12,683 exactly to 4:( But thanks to the 12,000 who've read all the chapters and keep pestering me to write the last chapter, PLEASE RE-READ THE CHAPTERS SO THE VIEW COUNT GOES UP?xox**

**Seriously though, I may fail my exams because I've written these but I don't really care even if they are bad I enjoy writing them so thanks:-) I will be writing another Fanfic though so don't worry:) **

**AND THIS IS MY FINAL CHAPTER AND I'M FEELING VERY EMOTIONAL SO I'M SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. (also I wrote the word 'surprise' so much I'm not sure if its spelt right, sorry)**

**-My twitter is ShutUpStrax so feel free to DM me if you have any questions-**

* * *

Jess woke the next morning surprisingly happy despite feeling incredibly hung over. She decided to get ready and pack her last things before she went for breakfast, partly because she didn't want to me alone with her thoughts over breakfast and to start worrying again about Nick, but mainly because she has to leave in less than an hour to catch her plane.

"Fuck him, He obviously doesn't care enough" Jess surprised herself with the language she just used and got a dollar out to put in the swear jar. Jess walked out of her room and-

"SURPRISE!" Cece, Schmidt, Daisy and Winston where all stood around the kitchen Island with a box in front of them and a pile of freshly made pancakes (obviously Schmidt's due to the precision and size of them)

"oh my god guys" Jess whispers, tears starting to fall down her face. She puts her final suitcase by the door and the dollar in the Douchebag Jar and ran towards Cece grabbing her into a huge hug. "Guys, I can't believe you did this. Thank you" Jess finally made it around the four people standing in her kitchen, hugging them each individually and saying goodbye to them all before sitting down and demolishing the pancakes in under 3 minutes, beating Nick's score of 4 minutes. The strange thing was, Jess didn't feel any emotion thinking about him, Non at all.

"Jess-" Winston interrupted her thinking. "You know I'd love to say goodbye to you at the airport, but urm, Daisy is having her scan the time your plane leaves.." Winston left the last sentence hanging, only enough time to take breath before Jess started with the questions like he anticipated.

"Scan? WHAT SCAN? Omg, you don't have a brain tumour do you? Oh I hope you're.." Jess stopped noticing everyone was staring at her.. "What..?" It took a moment for the idea to sink in. "Ohhhh.. CONGRATULATIONS! Don't worry about me, I want a scan photo as soon as you get one, OK?"

"Of course Jess" Daisy said before grabbing Jess into a huge hug. "Goodbye Jess"

"Cya Jessie" Winston practically shouted into her ear. "I won't miss your singing or feeling sticks" Winston said with a wink, but a tear fell down his face. "You better get going, The traffic will be terrible"

And Winston was right, by the time Jess had finally double checked her room, and opened her presant from Daisy and Winston, A beautiful Pandora silver braclet, she was running late, and as predicted, The traffic was horrendous. But finally, she, Cece and Schmidt had made it to the airport and still had time to stand about. Chatting about all the things that would be waiting for Jess in Manhattan.

"You can ALWAYS come back you know Jess, We're not planning on renting you're room out any time soon" Schmidt said holding back tears.

"GUYS!" Jess practically shouted, Stop with the tears! Cece and Jess had already had a sob the night before over Jess leaving so Jess wasn't worried about her goodbye with Cece, but Schmidt seemed to be so emotional.

"I HATE HIM!" Schmidt screamed kicking the chair.. "HOW COULD HE NOT BE HERE? YOU'RE LEAVING AND THERE'S A 50% CHANCE THAT YOU WONT COME BACK AND HE'S NOT HERE!" Schmidt was upset because Nick wasn't here? Jess hadn't really thought about it much, the day had been hectic enough as it was that she didn't have time to think about him since that mornings outburst.

"I'm not. He didn't care. He loved Shane not me. He chose her over me. It was over before it began" Jess said before walking over to the bin to put her coffee cup in the bin and when she turned around, Schmidt was on his knee, proposing to Cece in the middle of the airport; Always one for public announcements.

"Cece" He began "I know this probably isn't the best place to do this seen as you're best friends about to fly half way across the state, but I love you. And I can't not spend the rest of my life with you. So I suppose, what I'm trying to say is" a tear actually fell down his face as he summed up the courage to say the last four words.. "Will.. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Cece jumped into his arms, and at that moment. Jess' flight was called.

"OMG GUYS! What a perfect way to end my time here. I love you both so much" Jess said calmly, trying not to think about the fact that she was hoping Nick would be at the airport to do a romantic gesture like that, despite the fact he told Schmidt she didn't care. She did, more than she would dare to admit. "Cece, I'll call you AS SOON AS I LAND. I need the details ok?"

And with that, she boarded the plane, tears pounding down her face. She got into her seat and patiently waited for the flight attendant to say the flight details and instructions before going into her bag to get a magazine out, when she noticed something that wasn't there earlier. An envelope with Jess' name- Written in Nick's scrawl.

_Jess. I'm so so so sorry. I don't know where to start? With the truth perhaps?_

_The things I said about Shane, That was all a lie, and I blew it out of proportions the truth is, I love you. I always have done, and I always will. The truth is, I knew you felt the same way about me and I did what my dad did.. I ran. I'm so sorry about the heartache that I know I will have caused you. You're probably wondering why Shane was crying, and the honest truth is I suppose, she liked me more than I expected. I told her I didn't love her, that I loved you, and she broke down. It wasn't very manly or even human of me to leave her like that, but again. I am my father's son, and I did what he always did. I drank my feelings away._

_I know you went looking for me that night, I saw you, and that's when I decided. I'm going to surprise you at the airport. 'But wait..' you're probably wondering 'you weren't at the airport' and I wasn't and I wasn't meant to be. I am sat waiting for you. In Manhattan airport. You have the rest of the journey to think of what to say and do to me, and I hope you get you're own back, because how I treated you was not acceptable._

_Jessica, You are beautiful in every way and I just hope that you'll find it somewhere in that huge heart of yours to accept my apology._

_Jess, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my gorgeous roomfrien _


	2. --EPILOGUE--

Epilogue. (NICKS POV)

I still regret the week I left Jess when she really needed me, even now. When I walked away from my feeelings and left the one girl I really loved and care about and I genuinly hate myself for it, but if I hadn't have left that week, I would have never gone to Mannhattan and I would have never have spent the last 10 years with the woman I truely love more than anything, Yes even more than I my beers.. I see you staring at me Schmidt. Today is a very sad time for us all, but especially my 3 children, so I don't want to make this any sadder than I need to and I've decided to focus on all the wonderful things that have happened to me over the past 52 years thanks to Jess.

Jess would have known what to say, maybe sing a little bit of Elvis or remind you all that she won't be forgotten.. and she wont but:

As you know, I'd gone to Manhattan to meet Jess, and to tell her I saw sorry so I had prepared myself for the worst but when I saw her walking through the gates, with her gorgeous smile across her face. I knew I'd been forgiven but not not without consiquences. I'm sure you all remember the party we had when we got back to LA, Yes.. The party where Jess made me wear a dress and the make up. HEY WINSTON. I SEE YOU LAUGHING! Anyway, without Jess, I wouldn't have been able to get the courage to buy the bar and I definatly wouldn't have got the courage to ask her to marry me that Christmas Eve 10 years ago. 5 years after me and Jess met, and 2 years after we got married, We found out we were pregnant.. I say we, obviously I wasn't pregnant, anywaaaay 9 months later we had our darling daugher Molly and a year after that we had our twins Thomas and Jack.

Jess was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can honestly say that without Jess, I wouldn't be the man I am now. I wouldn't be the owner of a chain of bars, dad to 3 and loving uncle and godparent I am now (Yes, I actually am bragging here, give me a break. Im emotional). It's not like me and Jess didn't go through any rough patches, When she found out about the cancer, we went through some horrible times, but thanks to our friends and the support they gave us, her last year of her life wasn't at all dull. When Schmidt and Cece turned up one day with baby Emily to go the beach, I'd never seen her eyes light up as much in her last few days as i did then. I'd like to say a huge thank you to Winston and Schmidt.. for never letting me forget what a loser I was when we lived in 4D and to Cece for encouraging Jess to give me a second chance, and a third.. and a fourth. And thank you for all the support you've given me and my 3 wonderful children, I honestly wouldn't have been able to go through this without you.

Thank you for all your support. Nothing's going to be the same without her beside me. I love you Jess, and I'll never stop loving you.

* * *

**I know I said I'd finished this story, but I'd been asked to write and Epilogue and I wanted to do something from Nick's point of view so her you go.**

**It wasn't long because I didn't want to ruin anything and I just wanted to add little details in, But if you didn't catch my drift it is set at Jess' funeral after having cancer and Nick's giving a eulogy **

**x**

**x**

THE END


End file.
